The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An inspector in the field performing an inspection on a structure will utilize a plurality of devices to capture field data. During an inspection, an inspector may capture pertinent information regarding the structure, known as findings. Field data encompasses all of the information used in a report of the inspection. Generally each inspection of a structure will produce a plurality of findings, which an inspector would then collect into a report for a customer. For example, an inspector may inspect a structure. At the structure, the inspector may discover a plurality of issues which would each be captured in a finding. Traditionally, the inspector would return from the field and manually create a report using the gathered field data. This process is slow and cumbersome and makes inefficient use of an inspector's valuable time. It also makes it difficult for inspector to collaborate on a project since the reports would be created independently and often stored on separate machines.